Any Objections?
by clawswrites
Summary: Jack and Ianto are getting married...Any Objections? AU.


**Title: Any Objection?**

**Category: Torchwood**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Rating: T**

**Prompt: No. 6 for allaboutjack's fic fest**

**Pairings: Jack/Ianto; one-sided John/Jack; mentioned Tosh/Owen and Gwen/Rhys**

**Summary: It's Jack and Ianto's Civil Partnership – Any Objections? OutrageousJohn. PossessiveIanto. BemusedJack.**

* * *

><p>The instant Ianto stepped out of the door in the right, Jack's fears seemed to melt away, replaced with only adoration and happiness for what was about to happen. The Welshman smiled hesitantly, flushed under his lovers stare, his eyes seem to become an even brighter icy blue with his anticipation. The suit looked delicious on him, fitting his body shape perfectly and hugging all the right places.<p>

"Hi." Ianto spoke quietly, seeming nervous.

"Hello." Jack breathed out with a smile. He reached out and clasped his fiancée's hands in his, entwining their fingers. "Are you ready?"

Ianto smiled and leant up to invade the immortal's breathing space, their lips hovering centimetres apart. "Definitely. I can wait to become Ianto Harkness-Jones."

Jack grinned and pulled his fiancée against him. "Hmm, Jack Harkness-Jones … I love it."

"Alright boys, break it up." Gwen interrupted, amused.

"Save it 'til after the certificate gets signed, okay?" Owen suggested as he struggled with his tie, his frustration growing.

Tosh rolled her eyes and batted his hand away to fix it herself, something he begrudgingly allowed her to do, a look of clear annoyance on his face.

"Fine …" Jack reluctantly agreed, untangling himself from his lover, soon to be legal partner, though he kept a tight grip on his hand, just needing the contact of his lover to share his happiness.

"Come on guys, everyone's ready and waiting for you." Tosh ushered the couple towards the door that lead to the main hall of the country house, the place where the union would take place.

Ianto nodded and moved closer to his partner. "Okay, this is it. Open the doors."

Rhys and Owen opened the large doors slowly and escorted their respective partners into the Hall, approaching the Doctor at the other end of the hall, who was acting as their Minister. Jack grasped his fiancée's arm tightly and let out a deep breath to calm him down before the soon-to-be wedded couple walked slowly into the white hall, ready to commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives.

Smiling faces greeted the happy couple as they walked towards the alter and, despite their nervousness, they managed to return the looks to different members of the congregation. Rhiannon and Johnny Davies sat with their children, David and Micah; Ruth Jones sat among the pews, beaming, eyes sparkling with tears of happiness for her son; Old friends, Scotty and Michael, from Canary Wharf stood out in their outrageous suits and gave him a thumbs-up as they passed. Martha and Mickey Smith grinned up at the couple as they passed, their hands clasped together in a way so their wedding bands could be seen in the light; Aoife held baby Rose in her arms, all the while keeping 4-year-old Lottie still in her seat, much to the child's annoyance; Alice sat with Stephen smiling with a mixture of happiness and awkwardness, something that pleasantly surprised Jack – he hadn't expected them to come at all.

Jack and Ianto paused in front of the Doctor, who had dressed in a creamy coloured suit especially for the ceremony, slowly releasing their hold on one another except for their hands that hung, interlocked, at their sides. The happy-go-lucky regeneration of the Doctor smiled widely, all his teeth revealed, at the couple before he began:

"People of the Congregation, we have all gathered here today to act as witnesses for the union of Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness, who have decided to commit to one another until death. I'm sure I speak for most of you when I say, this joining is long awaited."

Chuckles filtered around the room in answer, all in agreement with the Time Lord's comment.

"This union is formed out of love and truth and honesty, something's that are important in every relationship. Having said that, this is the point where I'm obliged to ask to anyone has any reasons as to why this couple should not be wed?"

There was silence around the grand hall of the country house; everyone waiting patiently for the ceremony to continue, all just wanting to see their friends, their family, together and happy.

The Doctor's smile widened, "Alright, now that that's covered, let's continue to the, uh –"

_CRASH!_

Screams littered the room as glass from the sky roof shattered and the charades fell to the floor like snow – deadly snow but snow all the same. The guests ducked for cover, hands covered their hands; Jack instinctively pulled his fiancée against him, protecting his body with his own.

The glass hitting glass, that tinkering sounds became fainter and fainter until there was practically silence; that was when everyone looked up and saw the source of the chaos.

Standing beneath the now smashed sky roof, seemingly obvious to the sharp edges that were cutting against the skin, was John Hart. His holsters, guns in place, hung under his arms, covered by the small, thin material he called a shirt; he held himself strongly, tally, making himself seem more determined than he actually was; blood trickled into his line of sight but he didn't seem to care.

Ianto's eyes narrowed in annoyance as the cocky Time Traveller smirked and raised his hand slightly. "I have a few objections."

Jack raised an eyebrow, amused by the man's arrival, but he kept a tight grip on his lover's body as he felt the man's body struggle against his own.

"Do you really?" The Doctor asked, clearly not liking Mr. John Hart.

The ex-time agent just grinned. "Yup." He approached the couple, "Hey, eye candy."

Ianto glared bloody murder at the blond, who winked flirtatiously at him. His gaze slide over to the immortal man and his voice dropped into a type of whisper, "Jack …"

His jaw tightened. "Yes John, is there a reason why you gate-crashed my Civil Partnership?"

"Of course there is." John took a step closer. "Don't do this. Don't tie yourself down to anyone … you're immortal Jack, you live forever. Eye candy will grow old and die, and you have to watch that; live knowing that it will happen. Just leave this here and now, so you don't have to suffer."

"And let me guess, you want Jack to travel around with you?" Ianto snapped, taking a step forward which was difficult to do with his fiancée holding him back.

"That would be the gist of things, yes." The blond returned his gaze of Jack, "Come on, it's a big old world out there …"

"Back off Hart - if Jack really wanted to spend even a second of his immortal life with you, don't you think he would have already left with you? Just face it, you've lost." Ianto relaxed and leant back into his fiancée's hold. His arms slipped around the man's waist. Jack tightened his grip and leant his head to rest on the soft hair of his partner.

"No, John … I'm staying here and committing myself to the love of my many lives; I've seen most of what's up there and, if I ever decided to go back, I would do it with my beloved husband. Do you understand?"

The blond sighed. "Y-Yeah … I get it."

The Captain nodded once and glanced over the time travellers shoulder/ "Owen, will you do the honours?"

"My pleasure." The medic pulled the intruder by the back of his collar out the door and the man didn't resist. "Come on."

There was silence as the main doors closed behind them, leaving the congregation unsure what to think of the sudden, yet spontaneous arrival of John Hart. The couple slowly released their hold on each other, slowly turning to face an amused, yet confused, Doctor.

"Are we, uh, ready to continue?" he asked pointedly, his brown eyes darting between the two men, "Are anymore strange people going to show up?"

Jack coughed. "No, no more. Please, continue."


End file.
